Many current devices that assist visually-impaired users have no features that allow for a fitting adjustment on the particular user. As an example, a blind-aid (BLAID) device may include a necklace, glasses, bracelets, and/or other wearable sensors that assist the vision-impaired user to navigate an environment. While these BLAID devices are useful, it is often difficult for a vision-impaired user to notice that a wearable device is offset and difficult for the user to know that the device requires intervention to correct the problem. Typically, for a neck-worn device, the only way to know if the device is being worn correctly is self-awareness (e.g., a visual check in a mirror) or for another person to notice. Additionally, the device itself may be properly worn, but one of the sensors may not be ideally positioned for use. Thus, a need exists in the industry.